


Welcome Home

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [36]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D is sick and frustrated at Hollywood as it tries to follow him home. He is pushed past his breaking point, but thankfully his brothers know how to treat him to get him back to a semblance of sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

D is ready to cry when he finally pulls into the apartment parking lot.

He thought it had been bad enough when he had to move his flight back later only minutes before boarding because of some fucker fucked up the fucking editing. And apparently only D could handle it and had to handle it in person. And even then he almost missed the later flight and of course some paparazzis now have some new photos of D sprinting down the terminal hallways. His bags were just enough that he couldn’t flashstep away. At least he hadn’t run the stroller with triplets in it over. It was close though.

There was a reason he usually took his private jet over commercial but by some sick coincidence, the damned thing needed maintenance and couldn’t fly when he wanted (needed) to fly back to Houston.

Thank god he had to shut his phone off during the flight even if the stewardess purposely spilled a drink onto his lap so that she could pat it dry. Like Bro hasn’t done that a couple times. Aside from that, he had a few hours to relax and unwind. But it wasn’t nearly enough because as soon as they landed, an attendant at the airport ran up to him with a handful of messages from people who apparently had dire emergencies.

D flipped through most of them, tempted to toss them right there on the ground but it wasn’t the poor attendant’s fault that the idiots couldn’t keep anything straight. He was about to chuck all of them into the trash as unnecessary issues with no emergency to them when the last one catches his eye.

Motherfuck.

He immediately turned on his phone and called the number back while professing thanks and apologies for the swearing to the poor attendant before he found himself once again rushing through the airport. He hovered around the kiosk, eyeing the possibility of getting a ticket back to LA even before he had a chance to step out of the airport in his hometown, but the voice on the phone assured him that it wouldn’t be necessary that she’d be able to handle it.

An hour later he continued to his car, still on the phone. Several times during that trip between airport and apartment, he was tempted to turn back around. He is strung out and stressed to the max when he spots the familiar building and nearly lets out a sob of relief even as the phone call is wrapping up. The issue is not as cleanly resolved as he liked and there would be hell to pay on his next trip out but D finally hangs up the phone and tosses it on top of his bag. He doesn’t move for a moment, instead he grips the steering wheel of the parked car and fights the tears in his eyes. He startles a neighbor walking past with a sudden scream.

He takes a deep breath and slowly relaxes himself down to a zen state of mind, shoving the frustration and anger and hate for all of the inane Hollywood bullsh- no, no, calm down, breathe, breathe. He finds some semblance of calm before grabbing all of his stuff and hauling it up the stairs.

Well, he is calm until his phone rings just as he opens the door to the apartment.

Bro’s hands shoots up and catches the phone as it is chucked across the apartment in that infuriating ninja fashion that ruins D’s anger.

“Welcome home, bro.” Bro casually hangs up and turns off the offending phone.

D just sinks down to his knees and sobs at the relief of being home, drawing all three Striders from their various activities.

“Jesus, D.”

“We got you.”

“You’re home.”

D wraps his arms around Dirk’s waist as he buries his face against his stomach. Bro closes the door and heads to the kitchen to get D some food and drink. Dave grabs D’s stuff and moves it away from the area before dropping the back of the futon. Dirk strokes his hair and tries to calm D down enough to get him shuffling over to the makeshift mattress.

“It just isn’t fair. They can’t keep doing this to me. I am their slave for months at end and then when I can finally step away from them and go home they ask for more. I can’t give them any more. I can’t. God, I can’t. They already have my children.”

They carefully get his clothes off, neatly folding his jacket and slacks but tossing his t-shirt and boxer briefs. They guide him to lay down as he continues to ramble.

“They practically have my soul. Who knows which of the several thousand forms was actually a contract with the devil. But I swear they are all imbeciles that have to have me holding their hand while they do the simplistic chores that consist of the occupations that I am supposedly paying them for. But at this point, I’m just paying them to breathe because I’m doing their jobs for them. Doing their jobs for them from across the fucking country.”

The twins slip out of their own clothes and slide up on either side of him, gently pressing kisses to his collar bones and hands. Their fingers glide along his skin and over the shivering stressed muscles. They trace the curves of his torso as they move from his chest to his hips.

“I swear they would have me working twenty four seven if it wasn’t for the fact that they have to sleep eventually and I can get some actual work done while they are passed out drunk at the nearest bar. Or I swear I will go on a personal crusade if another one of my actors turns up with a face full of coke and not the bubbly soda kind. And not even the high quality shit. Like how did they get to the ass balls of Los Angeles to get such cheap shitty quality?”

Bro makes grunting agreement noises as he finishes reheating dinner and cracks open a fresh beer. He brings it over after shedding his clothes. The twins sit D up just enough that Bro can slip in behind him. D leans back against his broad chest but isn’t done rambling enough to take the offered food and drink.

“And they probably still paid full price for it, wasting their hard earned money, my hard earned and begged money.”

Dirk and Dave scoot farther down the futon until their heads are lined up with his hips. Together, nearly simultaneously they lean in and start to mouth his dick, already half hard from their gentle ministrations.

“And they always make me beg for the money when they should be showering me with it because obviously I know what I am doing as everything I touch turns to blockbuster gold.”

The frantic tone in his voice makes Bro set the bottle and plate down out of the way and focus on kissing his neck.

“Just call me the modern day Midas. But no, not only do I have to do fucking everything, I have to fight everyone to do all of that. I- I am done fighting!”

They let him sob it out as all three Striders touch, kiss, lick, caress him. Dirk and Dave work on his cock with their lips and tongues, getting him hard. Dirk sucks on the tip, lapping up the precum as Dave kisses the shaft and gently sucks on the soft skin just below. Bro’s fingers rub comforting circles on his shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. He gently maneuvers D’s hands onto the twins’ hair so he can lace his fingers through the soft gold for a little while.

Dirk leans away briefly as Dave takes D all the way into his mouth and into his tight throat. He returns with a small bottle of lube as D’s sobs slowly shift into moans. How could they not with such a good cocksucker working so hard. Dirk wishes he could do the same for D as Dave goes to the root again and again, only coming up for air when he needs to. Dirk watches D’s fingers flex and tighten in Dave’s hair as he pours the lube over his own fingers to get it warmed up. He leans in again the next time Dave pulls off and brushes his fingers underneath D’s balls. Dirk’s and Dave’s lips meet around the helmet of his cock as Dirk presses against his entrance, keeping it slow and easy so D just gasps and drops his head back to Bro’s shoulder.

“Dirk! Dave! Bro!”

“Shush, big bro, we gotcha. We’ll take good care of ya. Just let go,” Bro murmurs to him, making him shudder as the stress breaks and flows out of him under their touches. He sighs happily as Dirk slides a second finger in and lets Dave take over sucking cock as he takes the opportunity to kiss up his sides. Bro continues to murmur comfortingly to D as his hands run counter to Dirk’s traveling kisses.

The third finger makes him tense up a little at first but he quickly relaxes back down into warm bliss as the three Striders work on him. Dave hums lightly with his lips tight around his shaft. Bro lets D rock against him, lets D mouth against his jawline as he turns his head to the side. His breathing slowly picks up but no one seems to be in a rush.

The plea to continue and for more is at his lips just as the others seem to sense it. With care, they gently lift him up into Bro’s lap with the heavy cock brushing between his ass cheeks, brushing past where he feels empty without Dirk’s fingers filling him. Each twin takes a leg and drapes it on the outside of Bro’s spreading him open. Bro’s fingers skate down his torso, making his abdomen muscles flutter at the light touch.

“We’re gonna make you feel good.”

“Bro’s going to make love to your plush rump.”

“And Dirk and I will suck on your cock.”

“As long as ya want, bro. You’re in control, sweetheart.”

“Anything you want, D.”

“Whoever you want.”

“Please,” the breathy sigh is all they need to start. D is lifted up and Bro’s cock aligned before he is lowered down. Bro fills him up in a single slow glide made easy from Dirk’s prepping. Dirk gestures to Dave to start and he settles in between the dual pair of legs to start sucking on the tip of D’s cock. Dirk kisses D sweetly and signals to Bro to start moving, directing the pace with gentle fingers on his hips. He increases the speed until D sighs against his lips. He murmurs praise and soft words into D’s ears as his lips slide across his jawline and down to lick and suck along the pale column of his neck. His hands take over where Bro had been touching, mixing up broad sweeps of his palm and gently tweaks of his fingers over his nipples that makes D’s hips twitch up into Dave’s mouth. Dave matches Bro’s pace, coming down as Bro’s hips thrust up to give D the full experience of each stroke. His hands come up to caress his balls and thumb the stretched skin around Bro’s thick cock. Teasingly he touches Bro who moans into D’s other ear.

The three of them easily slip into the rhythm of slowly fucking D so sweetly it borders on making love to him, ruined only by the depravity of it being an incestuous foursome. D just basks in the attention and slowly becomes boneless under their ministrations. Dave strokes his legs as Dirk works down his arms. Bro kisses the tension out of his shoulders and rubs the tip of his nose into the soft skin behind his ear. Dave and Dirk switch positions to let Dirk lick and suck on D’s hips, balls, and heavy cock while Dave works his mouth over D’s torso, pausing to lave and tongue at his nipples. The pleasure swamps over D in a slow crash that only builds the tightening coil at his core, nothing sharp enough to push him over the edge. His moans match the wet smacking of lips and thrusts that fill the apartment.

“God, you are so hot, D.”

“So tight and warm, so perfect, bro.”

“Want to make you feel good, D.”

“Tell us what you want.”

“Dave? Dirk?”

“Yeah, D?”

“I- I want to watch you. Together. I want to see your faces. I want to see the two of you being hot as fuck.”

Dirk pulls off of his cock with a smirk, the half lidded amber eyes tracking over from D’s garnet ones to Dave’s rubies. “Who are we to deny him?”

Dave returns the smile as he leans down to kiss his twin as they rearrange themselves both in the gap at the end of the futon. Their twin bodies line up as they get on their knees. Their cocks brush each other, temporarily neglected as they kiss with sweet passion, hands twining into each other’s hair. The elder Striders once again muse on how identical the fraternal twins are, only really distinguishable by their eyes, chosen hairstyles, and distinct personalities that mean nothing during the makeout show they were putting on. Well, they decided it made sense that Dirk was the first to have wandering hands, his palms gliding down Dave’s curved back to grip that premium behind and pull him closer into his hips.

Bro shifts D a little farther up into his lap so that D could take control of the pace of his bouncing and so he can watch the twins over D’s shoulder. His hand comes around D’s hips to replace the mouths that had been adding that extra dimension of pleasure. D croons in approval even as he doesn’t look away from Dave reaching down between them to grab their cocks together to give some structure to their heated thrusts. Dirk’s fingers press into Dave’s skin, gripping him as the sensitive heads of their dicks brush just right to draw mutual moans from their throats. In mirrored symmetry, one of Dirk’s hands joins Dave’s on their cocks, keeping the torturously slow stroking speed. Their kiss deepens and then pulls back a little to let D catch glimpses of their tongues sliding against each other.

“Ain’t our brothers hot? And they are doin’ exactly as you asked. Puttin’ on a damn good show. I know ya like it based on how tight ya get on my cock. Ya like your little brothers makin’ out in front of ya, frottin’ on each other while your other brother is balls deep in ya, lettin’ ya ride him to your heart’s content. No fightin’ here, D. Not necessary when we all love ya.”

Like on a silent cue, the twins drop their other hand to the ass of the other. Bro picks up on what they want to do, but notices only Dirk’s fingers are slick.

“Oh D, toss ‘em the lube wouldja. It’s right there by your thigh from when Dirk was openin’ ya up nice and pretty for me, ‘member?” D flushes at the description but does as he’s told. Dave snatches it out of the air and barely even breaks the rhythm as he gets a dollop on his fingers before passing it to his twin. Fingers go back to matching cracks, teasing the sensitive skin at the top before sliding down to their targets. They have to break their kiss as simultaneous breaches and gasps make them drop their foreheads to the other’s shoulder. D’s moans joins theirs as he empathizes with the feeling of their fingers dipping, pressing, and working themselves into twin asses.

“Fuck that’s hot,” D praises.

“Course it is. The director knows how to get the best views.”

Dave and Dirk increase the tempo of their hips rubbing against each other with the additional sensations of being filled. Dave’s fingers are the first to brush against a prostate making Dirk jerk sharply against him with a cry.

“Someone’s found gold. Do it ‘gain, Davey.”

“Make him come, Dave.”

Dave smiles against Dirk’s throat before latching on with his lips and teeth as he repeats the movements of his fingers and tightens his grip on their cocks. Dirk’s head falls back giving Dave more access to attack. His fingers falter inside of Dave as his brother also hones in on his prostate, brushing against it with surprising regularity for just fingers.

“Come for me, Dirk.”

It’s with stuttering breath and shuddery hips that Dirk falls to the onslaught of sensations and D’s commands and paints Dave’s stomach with his cum. Bro feels D react to the scene and decides to take advantage of his heightened arousal by speeding up the hand on his brother’s cock and thrusting up into his ass. Dave notices when D moans sharply at the change. He leaves Dirk gasping for air and trying to maintain his balance and slinks over and up D’s body to get close to his ear.

“Did you like that, D? Did you like watching us? Did you like that moan that Dirk made as you commanded him, as I finger fucked him, as he rutted against my cock? I know I did and I also know you are going to make the same noise as you come from Bro’s cock in your ass and hand on your dick. He’s making you feel good, D, let him make you feel even better.” It only takes a gentle touch along with his murmured words to push D over the edge. Bro stills his thrusts but keeps his hand sliding on D’s dick, milking the cum out as he moans just like Dave predicted. The hot scene below him has Dave tempted to rut down against them but he manages to refrain, kissing his older look alike instead.

D has to break the kiss when Bro makes to pull out. “Please,” he brokenly gasps, making Bro pause, “please fuck me until you come.”

“Goddamn, D. Ya just say the hottest things. Ya sure ‘bout this?”

“Please.”

Bro doesn’t ask again before he grabs D’s hips and starts pistoning up into his still quivering body. D’s moans get louder again as Bro works himself up into a frenzy as Dave watches.

“Oh my fuck, D, you are slutty as hell sometimes. I love it,” Dave tells him. He reaches down to start jerking himself off to Bro ruthlessly fucking D from below when he is startled forward by fingers pressing into his ass before a second hand catches his hip. His back arches as Dirk finds his prostate as quickly as Dave had and attacks it just as much.

D’s body clenches down on Bro as the pleasure conflicts with the over stimulation making himself all that much tighter. He is still slick with lube but the additional friction makes Bro groan, echoing his younger brother getting fingered again by his twin. Dave turns around to look but is instantly caught in a kiss as Dirk drapes himself over Dave’s back with his other hand sliding down to wrap around his cock. The dual sensation of fingers in his ass and hand on his dick make Dave cry out into Dirk’s mouth. Bro is conflicted between trying to pay attention to how D’s body is reacting to him and watching the way Dave shudders, but the hot feeling of Dave’s cum splashing across D’s ass and Bro’s cock as it slides in and out makes the problem moot as it sets him off. He grips D tight and pulls him down as he comes deep inside his oldest brother.

The four of them somewhat collapse down into a loose pile, supported only from crushing important bits by shaking arms. Panting eventually regulates back down to somewhat normal breathing though quivers of leftover pleasure course through them. Sloppy kisses are exchanged with giggles and soft sighs. Very carefully and with additional moans, the Striders disengage from each other and spread out in sweaty, cum-covered messes across the futon.

“Will you guys help me in the shower?” D asks.

“Nah.” Bro shakes his head.

“But, but pleas-”

“Ya dingus, we’re gonna run ya a bath. None of this shower nonsense.”

“With all of the nice smelling salts and stuff.”

“And your re-reheated dinner,” Dave offers.

“And beer. Well, AJ for the brats, ya fuckin’ twinks.”

The three Striders come to attention when they feel a shudder go through D from being suddenly overwhelmed. Dave reaches out and pets D’s face as his expression looks like he is going to cry again.

“Oh fuck, do you want something else? We can do the shower if you want, or just sleep and snuggles and I can make fresh food and shit,” Dirk starts frantically.

“Shut up, you idiot. You guys made me happy. I love you so much. Thanks for keeping me sane,” he grabs the twins and pulls them close as he leans back against Bro, “you incestuous hot bastards.”

“And keepin’ ya fed. I swear they are starvin’ ya, D.”

“Nothing compares to shitty take out and Strider made food,” D claims with a laugh.

“Davey, go make the pretty smellin’ bath start happenin’. Dirk, get the food and beer, and get stuff for e’eryone.”

“What about you?”

“I got the scrawny fucker.” Bro wraps his arms around D’s waist. The twins smile and move off to their respective tasks with shaky legs. Bro buries his face into D’s shoulder and mumbles, “Love ya too, D.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
